


What Should Have Happened In Chapter 189

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Screw it - Freeform, This is a rewrite of how 189 SHOULDVE gone, ah well, ahahahha, but with deep emotional and psyghological scars, cass forced me to write this, im like a weed dealer, imagine tsukki crying and nobody knowing what to do, that's a thing right?, this is what I've been reduced to, you know I should probably put this in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite of the manga chapter 189 but like Tsukki actually cried and AHH</p><p>Also I want to write Daishou and Kuroo because AWW they're so cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should Have Happened In Chapter 189

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mychemicalcass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalcass/gifts).



Yamaguchi slid down the wall. He was so relieved to not have to deal with the stress of the sidelines. 

Those on the court were physically tired but Yamaguchi felt something of an emotional strain. 

Due to his time on the sidelines, Yamaguchi had started to see the plays being made and understanding what had to be done in each situation. 

He was good at reading attacks and knowing how to counter them. 

Sadly he didn't posses the skills to be a regular like the others. 

Yamaguchi wanted more than anything to be one of them. He wanted to be the one drying off his face then running out to the court. He wanted to be the one being handed a water bottle. He wanted to be the one breathing heavily after saving an unsalvageable ball. 

But he wasn't. 

He had to support his friends the best way he knew how. 

Yamaguchi was brought back out of his spiral of thoughts by someone sobbing. 

He heard the noise from the bathroom near where he was sitting. 

Yamaguchi stood up and walked over to the door. He didn't know what to expect when he pushed the door open. 

Yamaguchi froze when he saw the boy slouched over the sink. His entire torso shook with each strangled gasp. He ran over to Tsukkis shaking form. 

It hurt Yamaguchi too see his friend like this. Tsukishima never told Yamaguchi when he was upset, much less cry in front of him. He knew that something horrible had happened for Tsukki to be in this much pain. 

"Tsukki-"

Yamaguchi reached out to grab the blond boy but his hand was slapped away. 

"Just....leave. I've done enough," Tsukki reached up and brushed a tear from his eyes. 

"Why are you crying! You don't get to cry." Yamaguchi grabbed the taller boys' arm and pulled him so they were face to face. 

His eyes were red and slightly puffed from crying. Yamaguchi almost felt bad for yelling at him. 

Yamaguchi had been friends with the tall boy since they were young. He knew what tsukishima needed when he was upset or angry. He couldn't feel guilty for Tsukki right now. 

"Answer me."

Yamaguchi stared down the blocker. Tsukki stood up straight and wiped the tears from his cheeks. 

"I didn't do it. I didn't stop Ushijimas spikes. I almost lost this for the team" he inhaled sharply once again. "I'm sorry"

Yamaguchi grasped tsukishimas shoulder and shook him slightly. "Don't you dare apologize for something you didn't do"

Yamaguchi glared at the taller boy. "You're only allowed to apologize if we loose." Yamaguchi shook his head "and we're not going to if you keep playing." 

Yamaguchi smiled at Tsukki and let go of his shoulder. 

Tsukki sniffled and pushed up his glasses. He wiped his eyes again and smiled softly. 

He reached forward and pulled the smaller boy into a hug. Yamaguchi knew better than to say anything else. 

He had never gotten a hug from the blond boy before. Tsukishima didn't like to show his emotions. 

He tried to push everyone away so he wouldn't get hurt again. Yamaguchi knew that. 

But he was the only exception. Yamaguchi was the only constant in Tsukkis life. 

No matter what happens Yamaguchi was there for him. Even though he may seem cold towards the brunet, he knew Tsukki cared for him the same way. 

"Thank you," Tsukki muttered into Yamaguchis neck. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this I was forced to write some sad things by cass rip


End file.
